Tell Me Goodbye
by teukiechu
Summary: HunHanKaiLay. YAOI. Penantianku selama bertahun-tahun mungkin memang sia-sia tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal


Genre: Sad Romance

Tipe: Oneshoot

Nb: ff ini juga pernah aku post di fb aku adietgirl  dan pernah dipublish di .com

**Aku masih seorang pemula jadi maaf jika typo bertebaran dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

_**Indonesia, 10 November 2004 **_

_Di saat aku bertahan dengan janjiku, justru kau yang melupakannya. Dia saat kau yang menyuruhku untuk mempercayai janjimu, justru kau yang mengingkarinya. kini, kau pergi membawa sebagian nafasku. kau tahu, betapa sesaknya hidup tanpamu. setelah aku terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, kau malah menghilang_

" Luhan hyung…! Wae? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kau mau bolos lagi ya? bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

" Tenang saja, Sehun-ah,tidak akan ada yang menemukan kita di sini"

" Ya! Hyung. lagi-lagi kau membawaku pada saat bolos mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Hah! katanya kau ingin jadi penyanyi taraf Internasional. Bagaimana bisa kalau kau tidak suka pelajaran bahasa Inggris"

" Sehunku sayang. Aku tidak harus pintar berbahasa Inggris untuk jadi penyanyi. Kalau sekedar untuk menyanyi lagu bahasa Inggris, aku bisa"

"Tapi tetap saja kau butuh bahasa Inggris sebagai bekalku, hyung-ku yang tampan"

"Hahahaha. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata-kata semanis itu dari mulut seorang sepertimu"

"Hahahaha"

Aku memandang wajah temanku itu. Kami berdua sedang bersembunyi di perpustakaan, menghindari guru piket. Aku dan Luhan hyung adalah teman dekat, kami berdua adalah seorang kyopo (orang Asing yang lama tinggal di luar negeri). Dimana ada dia, disitu pasti ada aku. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Luhan hyung, dan ketika kami harus bersembunyi bersama seperti ini, dadaku pasti akan berdegup kencang sekali.

Ah yah. Kami berdua pun punya panggilan khusus. dia memanggilku Ice Prince karena aku tidak terlalu bisa mengekspresikan diriku sendiri dengan baik, sedang aku memanggilkan pangeran Evil karna sifatnya yang cendrung jahil. seperti para kaum iblis yang menjahili manusia. Luhan hyung sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi. Kuakui suaranya sangatlah bagus. Dia sering bernyanyi di acara-acara sekolah. aku yakin suatu saat nanti sahabatku itu akan berhasil menggapai mimpinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian guru piket!"

"Ya! hyung. aku tahu otakmu memang error tapi bukan begini caranya. Apa kau mau guru memerogokimu?"

"Sehun-ah, percayalah padaku. Ini akan berhasil. Kau mau khan pecaya padaku?" Huft, selalu seperti itu. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk memercayainya, namun pada akhirnya memang hanya dia orang di dunia ini yang bisa kupercaya dan kuandalkan

"Berhati-hatilah dan Cepat kembali. Arra?"

"Arra!" ucapnya diiringin senyum evilnya yang dapat kupastikan dapat membuat setiap yeoja yang melihatnya jatuh hati.

Satu jam sudah dia meninggalkanku di perpustakaan. Apa aku harus mencarinya? Tetapi, dia menyuruhku menunggunya dan aku memang harus menunggunya. aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku padanya. Bukankah kami saling mempercayai? Ya. Jika dia menyuruhku memercayainya maka akan aku lakukan. Selamanya aku akan memercayainya.

"Sehun-ah! Bangun! Ya! bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di sini?"

Aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Hyung… Kau sudah datang. kenapa kau begitu lama? Ya. kau membuatku menunggumu sampe 3 jam"

"Mianhae, tadi ada sedikit masalah. Kau sendiri? kenapa kau di sini? Kau masih menungguku?

Aku mengusap mataku yang masih mengantuk. "Aku memang menunggumu, hyung. bukankah kau yang menyuruhku. kau menyuruhku untuk memercayaimu…."

"Kau benar-benar namja yang bodoh. Ah sudahlah. maafkan aku. Ayo keluar dari sini! Ini sudah malam!" Luhan hyung mengangkat tubuhku.

"Turunkan aku pangeran evil. aku bisa jalan sendiri" aku berusaha berontak. aku kasihan melihat dia menggendongku sambil jalan kaki.

"Kau diam saja, kalau kau terus bergerak kau pasti jatuh. Kali lain, jika aku belum kembali, kau pergi saja!" katanya ketus.

"shireo. kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu"

"Jangan seperti itu. bagaimana jika aku pergi dan tidak kembali. Penantianmu akan sia-sia"

aku tersenyum padanya. " aku menunggumu karena aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali. Kau tidak akan tega meninggalkan namja setampan aku"

"Hahahaha! Narsis sekali kau" ujarnya sambil mengacak acak rambutku. dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya. ku pejamkan mataku, sayup-sayup ku dengar suara merdunya menyanyikan lagu untukku

"Sehun-ah. Aku datang membawa berita bagus" tiba-tiba dia datang ke rumahku dan mengganggu tidurku.

"Ya, hyung. Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang tidur" gerutuku kesal.

"hahahaha! mianhae. Aku terlalu gembira. Kau tahu barusan aku dapat telefon dari siapa?"

"hah! ternyata otakmu sudah tidak beres hyung. Mana aku tahu kau dapat telefon dari siapa. Seharian ini kau tidak bersamaku.

Dia mengacak rambutku. "tidak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit manis padaku?"

"hah! itu bukan gaya seorang Oh Sehun. Lagian mengapa baru sekarang kau mempertanyakannya?"

"Hahahaha! Sehun…..Sehun…. Ini yang membuatku nyaman menjadi temanmu. Kau memang berbeda dari orang lain yang pernah ku kenal"

Teman? Apa hanya sebagai itu ada di matamu, hyung? Tidak bisakah aku berharap lebih? Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya bisa menahan perasaanku. Hah, bukankah aku sudah memendamnya terlalu lama.

"Sehun…..! Gwaenchana? kau melamun?" suaranya menyadarkanku.

"Ani. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membawamu sepagi buta ini ke rumahku?"

"Pagi buta? Ini sudah jam 12 siang. babo"

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, hyung. Bukankah di hari minggu jam segini masih pagi bagiku. Sudahlah katakan saja, jangan berbelit-belit, itu bukan gayamu"

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan kaget ya. Kau tahu beberapa hari yang lalu aku meng-upload videoku di youtube"

Tentu saja aku tahu. aku khan yang merekam aksinya yang menyanyikan lagu first love nya Utada Hikaru.

"Dan kau tahu? video itu tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh seorang ahjussi bernama Lee Seok Man, kalau tidak salah dia pendiri SM Entertainment, managemen artis terbesar di Korea dan dia menawariku menjadi trainee di agensinya"

Seperti ada petir yang menyambarku. Aku bukannya tidak senang mendengarnya ditawari menjadi trainee tapi itu artinya dia akan meninggalkanku. Dia akan ke Korea.

"Sehun. Ya! kau melamun lagi?"

"Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Aku akan memikirnya lebih dulu"

"Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Ah tidak. Aku takut dia akan bilang IYA

"Aku belum tahu. Aku akan memikirkannya lebih dulu"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya aku belum akan kehilangan dia sekarang. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa seperti akan ada yang hilang dari diriku.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku khan, hyung?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa kau akan meninggalkanku"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

Mendadak Luhan hyung memelukku dengan erat. Lama. Dia memelukku sangat lama dan erat seakan ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa memelukku.

"Apapun yang kulakukan, kau akan mendukungku bukan?"

Kuputuskan untuk mengangguk.

Kau melupakan janjimu, Hyung. Kau pergi. kau meninggalkanku bahkan tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau membuatku menangis Hyung padahal selama ini kau yang menghapus air mataku.

_Untuk Ice Perince-ku, Oh Sehun_

_Ini surat pertama dan (mungkin) surat terakhir yang aku tulis untukmu. Kau tahu bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Tapi kali ini demimu, aku rela menanggalkan sifat "cool"ku ini. hahahaha! Apa kau tertawa? ku rasa tidak, karna ini sama sekali tidak lucu. baiklah , aku tahu kau tidak menyukai orang yang terlalu bertele-tele. Aku akan mengatakan inti dari suratku. Semoga kau tidak kena serangan jantung saat membaca surat ini karna aku tidak bisa pulang ke Indonesia hanya untuk menghadiri pemakamanmu. Kau tahu, biaya transport dari korea ke Indonesia sangatlah mahal._

_Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar masuk ke inti surat. Sehun-ah, maafkan aku tidak mengatakannya langsung kepadamu, karena aku tidak bisa. Aku benci mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal dan aku tahu kata yang sangat kau benci adalah SELAMAT TINGGAL. kau bilang "kenapa seseorang dipertemukan bila pada akhirnya harus berpisah?". Kau tahu? itu sermua karna takdir seperti kita yang bertemu karna itu sudah takdir kita dan kita berpisah pun itu sudah takdir_

_Sehun-ah, aku rasa kau sangat tahu dan kau bahkan lebih tahu tentang aku dibanding diriku sendiri, begitupula sebaliknya. Kau sangat tahu impianku sebesar apa untuk jadi penyanyi. Waktu Lee Seok Man menelfonku sebenarnya aku langsung meng-iyakan. hanya saja aku tidak tega mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Aku tahu, kau bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menangis bahkan jika ada pisau yang menusukmu tapi kau akan mudah menangis jika seseorang meninggalkanmu. Aku benar khan? tentu saja aku benar. Xi Luhan tidak pernah salah. Hahahaha!_

_Jika aku boleh meminta hal yang egois padamu, aku hanya akan meminta_

_Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan kembali. Tidak akan lama._

Kau masih percaya padaku khan? ku harap IYA.

_Oh iya, aku juga mau menagih janjimu. waktu itu kau berjanji padaku, kau akan duduk dibarisan paling depan di konserku nanti dan menyemangatiku. jadi mulai sekarang kau harus menabung untuk membeli tiket konserku_

_sekian isi suratku dan hapus airmata serta ingus mu itu. sudah ku katakan berkali-kali kalau wajahmu sangat jelek saat menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat Sehunku yang tampan terlihat jelek._

_Dari pangeran evil paling tampan sedunia_

_Xi Luhan_

Hyung, lagi lagi kau memaksaku untuk mempercayaimu. Ya! sepertinya aku memang bodoh. aku memang bodoh karna aku terus mempercayaimu meski kau berkali-kali melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri.

**Korea, 4 Maret 2013**

_Saat di mana kita akan bertemu lagi. di saat air mata yang kusimpan selama delapan tahun akhirnya jatuh juga. saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kau memang bukan untukku._

Kini Delapan tahun telah berlalu. Sekarang aku berada di korea. dengan susah payah aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di Kyunghee University. aku tahu dengan jelas mengapa aku berada di Korea. bukan untuk beasiswa itu tapi untukmu. untuk pangeran Evil-ku yang tampan.

Xi Luhan dan Lay akan melangsungkan pertunangan pada musim salju mendatang

Itulah headline berita yang kubaca setahun yang lalu. Untuk itu aku bersusah payah mendapatkan beasiswa di korea dengan harapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Namun, itu ternyata tidak mudah. bertemu dengannya yang sekarang sangatlah sulit. Ah, aku yang salah. Dia bukanlah Luhan hyungku, sekarang dia Luhan milik Zang Yi Xing. Sakit. itulah yang kurasakan. Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya memendam cinta selama 11 tahun. Sangat sakit bukan? saking sakitnya, aku bahkan ingin mati saja. Tapi aku tidak ingin mati sebelum bertemu denganmu, hyung.

"Sehun-ah…..! " seperti ada yang memanggilku. Ah ya, itu Kai, sunbaeku dikampus sekaligus trainee di SM bahkan sebentar lagi dia bersama boyband EXO K

"Sunbae….! ada apa mencariku?" (anggap aja Kai lebih tua dari Sehun)

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini"

ternyata itu tiket untuk menonton konser SM TOWN hey, ini khan tiket VIP itu artinya aku duduk di kursi paling depan. Hyung, lagi-lagi selalu aku yang menjadi orang yang menepati janji.

"Gomawo, sunbae"

"cheonmaneyo, Sehun. Kau bisa mengandalkanku jika kau mau"

Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa mengenal sunbae seperti dia. Dia sangat baik padaku. dia bahkan pernah mengutarakan cintanya hanya saja aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuknya.

SM TOWN Concert…

Aku duduk dibarisan paling depan, menunggu gilirannya tampil. aku dapat bocoran dari Kai oppa kalau kyu akan perform duet dengan tunangannya. Ah, itu dia. Kyu muncul sambil menggandeng tunangannya, mereka menyanyikan lagu One Years Laters (bayangin Onew duet sama Jessica)

Tuhan. Apa ini jalanmu. Aku melihat dia menoleh ke arahku dan hey, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan. senyum yang selama delapan tahun ini dapat kusaksikan dari tayangan TV. Xi Luhan, sekarang kau makin tampan saja.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum termanisku. Hyung, lagi-lagi aku menepati janjiku untuk duduk di kursi paling depan di konsermu dan menyemangatimu. Apa kau bertambah semangat?

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" seorang ahjussi menghampiriku beberapa saat setelah konser berakhir.

"Hyung….." aku diam menatap namja yang bediri di hadapanku sekarang.

"Sehun…"

rasanya airmataku akan jatuh. Tidak. sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menangis, Sica. Jika kau menangis sekarang, dia akan tahu betapa hancurnya kau saat dia meninggalkanmu. Kuatku dirimu, Sehun.

"Hyung. Ya! kenapa kau sekurus ini? Apa membermu tidak merawatmu dengan baik?" hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan

"Sehun….."

"Jangan memanggilku semersa itu, hyung pangeranku yang tampan. Ah tidak, rasanya tidak pantas jika aku mengatakan ini lagi. mungkin aku harus menggantinya menjadi tuan Xi Luhan yang terhormat"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sehun-ah"

"Aku bukan Sehunmu lagi hyung" sepertinya aku gagal meredam emosiku. kini pertahananku hancur. Air mataku jatuh tak terkendali.

"Kau menangis, Sehun-ah? ku mohon jangan menangis? Aku tidak bisa melihat air matamu. itulah mengapa aku tidak mengatakan secara langsung padamu tentang kepergianku"

"Tapi mengapa kau membuatku menunggu. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk memercayaimu namun pada akhirnya kaulah yang mengingkarinya"

"Jadi, kau masih menungguku? Sehun, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika aku tidak kembali kau boleh pergi sesuka hatimu"

"Mungkin aku yang bodoh, hyung. Ah tidak. aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh karna aku selalu ingin memercayaimu dan selalu ingin menepatiku janjiku. seperti sekarang, aku sudah menepati janjiku"

"Mianhae. Mian karna telah mengingkari janjiku dan mian karna telah membiuatmu menepati janji. juga mian karna aku pura-pura tidak tahu perasaanmu padaku"

Aku tersentak kaget. jadi dia tahu aku mencintainya. Dia menundukkan kepala.

"hahahaha!" aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. menertawakan kebodohanku.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Ini kulakukan untuk melindungi perasaanmu karna aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Dari dulu aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku dan adikku, tidak lebih"

"Bukan salah salahmu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku" meski sakit tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap bijak. Aku susah payah ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan masalah bukan menambah masalah.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu? untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Apa?"

'Tell me goodbye. Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu. Setelah ini aku akan memulai hidup baruku tanpamu dan bayang bayang janjimu"

"Tapi, bukankah kau paling benci mendengar kata selamat tinggal"

"Untuk saat ini, itu adalah kata yang sangat aku harapkan. ucapkanlah, hyung. Itu tidak sulit khan?"

"Tapi….."

"jebal. Katakanlah atau kau suka melihatku sehancur ini?"

"Goodbye, Sehun. Teruskanlah hidupmu dengan baik"

mendadak hatiku perih mendengarnya. itu artinya mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi Xi Luhan dalam hidupku, namun aku lega. Mulai saat ini akan lahir seorang Oh Sehun yang baru.

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau juga. ku doakan semoga kau sukses dengan grupmu. sampaikan salamku untuk para membermu"

Sekarang aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, namja yang dulu begitu ku cintai dan ku tunggu. Mungkin memulai sesuatu sangat sulit tapi daripada aku tetap stak di hidupku yang lama, aku lebih memilih memulai sesuatu sangat sulit tapi daripada aku tetap stak di hidupku yang lama, aku lebih memilih memulainya secara perlahan-lahan namun pasti kehidupan yang lebih bahagia akan menyambutku di ujung jalan sana


End file.
